Great Old One
The Great Old One is a gargantuan wyrm of immense proportions, believed to be unfathomably old and rumored to be a god of the long extinct Terrae. It is thought he was created by Ouroboros to beget all the creatures of the world. However, the Great Old One became prideful and ordered his Terrae kin to destroy the two gods so he would be in charge of nature. His plans were ruined when his son Oinos betrayed him and took over control of the Terrae. He was entrapped in the Worldwound, where dragons could watch over him and make sure he was never freed. As a last resort, the Demons unleashed the Great Old One to destroy the Moroitos. However, in his rage he attacked and destroyed by the United Plane before getting obliterated by the ether. History It is thought the Great Old One was created by the gods to beget life, due to its ability to spawn abomination and after abomination. However, this is not confirmed and many think it is a god itself. Others believe it is simply an abomination of reality taken shape and sentience. One popular theory amongst those of higher knowledge is that the Great Old One is the physical embodiment of one of the Powers in the Shadow. In any case, what is known is that the Great Old One once commanded armies of ancient creatures during the forming of the United Plane. He rebelled against the gods and attacked their works with his minions, only to be double-crossed by its first spawn Oinos. Oinos then tried to follow in his creator's footsteps but ended up disappearing along with the rest of the Great Old One's minions. Trapped in the Worldwound by Oinos, he was guarded over by dragons until the Demons released it. It drained the life essence of the massive plane and used that power to shatter it. It expended so much energy in its rage that the gods were able to trap the great wyrm in its own throes of power and energy, creating the prison known as the Maelstrom. This is where the Great Old One currently resides, constantly trying to free itself and finish what it started. Characteristics The Great Old One is a wrathful and destructive creature, trying to destroy anything it sees in its throes of maddening rage. It is unknown why the Great Old One is like this, nor how it is connected to creation. The only thing that is known is that, besides how unfathomably powerful it is, is that possibly only its power can impair and possibly kill it. Because of this, it is thought even the gods fear it and probably don't know how to stop it should it escape the Maelstrom. The Great Old One was also directly responsible for the Shattering. When he threatened to destroy the United Plane, the only way he could be stopped was to unleash the ether that would obliterate the Great Old One at the cost of splitting the United Plane apart into numerous smaller worlds. Category:Sapient beings Category:Godly Creation Category:Creatures Category:Wyrms